


Familiarity | Reader x Harry Styles

by 666_Luvrs_666



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666_Luvrs_666/pseuds/666_Luvrs_666
Summary: She truly feel in love with one man, but that man had found someone new and she was married; and expecting her first born.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Familiarity | Reader x Harry Styles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lupita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupita/gifts).



In the early April afternoon of 1839, two men pause their talking as the young bit o' jam bursts into her father's office. "My dear," her father calls as she dashes to sit on his lap, he pats her head as his guest takes another drag of his cigar.

"Is this your daughter?" The man with the long brown mustache said as he chuckles from deep within his stomach. Before her father could answer the young her giggled and nodded her head.  
"Yes Robert, may you say hello to my dear friend my Daisy?" The small child hides her face behind her doll as her cheeks turn a bright salmon, she whispers her name then giggles again and turns her face towards her father's chest.  
"I'm sorry dear, I could not catch that," the brown mustache man says with a smile as he takes a longer drag of his tobacco.  
"She's a bit shy," her father says as he squishes his daughters cheek "aren't you my Daisy?" She giggles in response. The quick rush of heels hitting the marble floor reach the room "M'lady," the maid calls out to the daughter as her hair was dismantled and all over the place "Your father is having a meeting," she flattens the wrinkles in her maiden outfit as she walks over to the child.  
"Clara," the child wines but quickly gets cut short as the maid, Clara, picks her up.  
"I am sorry my sire," she bows but the man shakes his head.  
"Don't worry about it Cara, I understand the excitement that my Daisy must've felt hearing the carriage arrive early." He pours some liquor into his glass cup "now if you don't mind, I should be ready for supper before sundown." Clara nods her and apologizes once more as she takes the child out of the office.  
"Virgin Mary! Why can you not listen to me for once." The girl frowns and hugs her doll tight to her chest.  
"I'm sorry Ms. Clara, I promise not to do it ever again." Clara smiles at the child.  
"Now let's go to your mama okay?" She nods.  
  
"God he is beautiful," the slim woman says as she touches the baby's soft skin.  
"I'm so thankful for this miracle," the mother coo's towards the infant as she cradles him. "Robert and I have been trying for years to fall pregnant and after following everything our priest told us, I fell pregnant with this beauty." The two women smile as the infant lets out a loud yawn.  
"I remember it being like that with my girl, I prayed to the lord for a boy. But once I gave birth Edward was so obsessed with his little girl." The door creaks open "oh Clara just in time, may you serve Mrs. Styles and I some ginger tea?" Clara nods as she passes the child to her mistress, and she leaves to head towards the kitchen. The small girl gasps as her big curious eyes land on the child that the blonde woman held in her pale arms. "You wanna say hi?" her mother asks as she nods, very confident in her answer.  
"(Y/n) this is Harold, Harold this is (Y/n)." Mrs. Styles grabs baby Harold's hand as he places it on the young girl's small delicate ones, as if to do a handshake.  
"Why is he so small?" (Y/n) asked her mother "he is like Peggy," she adds, referring to her doll. The mother giggles.  
"Well Harold was born on the first day of February," her mother explained as she lowers herself to her child's level.  
"But mommy," the child starts "it's April, shouldn't he be big like me." Her mother giggles as she shakes her head.  
"All babies are different my love, you're four baby so Harold would have to wait a much longer time for him to be your size." The little girl stares at the baby as it slightly moves in his mother's arm.  
"However, once Harold is old enough he will be your best friend." (Y/n) shakes her head as she lifts her doll up so Mrs. Styles can get a better look.  
"Peggy is my only best friend," she exclaimed. The two women look between themselves and smile, as the door creaks open once more Clara comes in with a tray of hot ginger tea and sugar. As the maiden puts down the cups and prepares the teas for the ladies Mrs. Styles looks over to (Y/n) once more "we will see what the future holds for us, only God knows, and we must put trust in him that he has planned out what is right for us." The small child looks at her confused, not understanding what Mrs. Styles had meant by her long sentence, and she left it at that as Clara hands her a small piece of strawberry cake.  
"Master told me to inform you that dinner will be served soon." Clara hands the women their tea.  
"Well please tell him we will be on our way."  
  
Later that afternoon the Styles and the Sallow's sat around the table for supper. As the maids put their master's meals on the table Mrs. Styles hands baby Harold to Clara "please take good care of him." Clara nods and leaves the dining room.  
"My dear," Mrs. (L/n) starts "shouldn't (Y/n) also leave too?" Mr. Sallow shook his head.  
"I haven't seen my Daisy in days, my queen, I don't think it will hurt if she has this one meal with us." The small child giggles as she comfortably sits on her father's lap, "plus, we weren't gonna talk about anything she doesn't need to hear." He squishes his daughters cheeks as they turn a rosy shade.  
"Edward and I just called supper to inform you what deal we have discussed for our business," Robert says, taking a sip from his glass of wine.  
"Investing in America?" Robert's wife asked as she put some food onto her fine china plate. Her husband nodded as he cut a piece of his roasted chicken. "Factories are becoming very profitable there, investing would feed our riches." Edward agreed and chimed in "this gives us the opportunity to start new, my queen." Mrs. Swallow freezes as she thinks about her husband's idea. "All our family is here in Britain," she pauses as she looks over to her husband "we have worked for what we have here, I don't wanna restart in the Americas." The room goes silent at Mrs. Sallow's statement "I know how much you and my Daisy miss me when I take those long trips, just think about it Mary, it would be worth it our family will be close together again." Her eyes land on her child "what about (Y/n)?" without wasting a second the little girl smiled "I want daddy!" Her mother sighed as she looks at her plate.  
"Mary," Mrs. Styles reaches her hand over to hers and lightly squeezes it "the most important thing in a child's life is their father."  
Mary nods and takes a deep breath "if this will benefit your business and make sure we are closer to you, then we shall go." Edward smiles as he raises his glass of wine.  
"To a new start," he toasted.  
"To a new start." Everyone said clinking their glasses together.  
  
And so, that gloomy and cold winter the Swallow's prepared to boat to North America. "This feels wrong Edward," his wife tells him as she watches her maids gently put away their belongings.  
"Factories are booming in America my queen." He takes a drag of his tobacco.  
"But don't we have enough riches?" Her husband shakes his head as he lets his eyes wander to the window, that let you perfectly view their carriage being loaded. Edward avoids his wives question as this was the hundredth time she has stated her opinion. "Where is Daisy?" He asks, feeling the tension rise between the two, Mary sips her ginger tea "She's helping Clara with packing her room." He nods and finishes his pipe.  
His heavy footsteps guided him to his daughters room, even before he entered the room he could hear his Daisy wine to Clara.  
"But Ms. Clara Peggy is always with me!"  
"I know Mistress, but they need to go to the boat first." The little girl shook her head causing some of her hair to stick onto her face "Peggy is always with me!" She states again stomping her foot on the floor. Her father enters the room, quickly ending her argument with the small lady, she bows down to her master, welcoming him. His Daisy sees this as an opportunity to get her doll back. "Papa, Ms. Clara won't let me take Peggy to the carriage ride with me!" Her father shakes his as he places his hands on his waist, putting on his businessman stance. "If Ms. Clara says that you can't then you can't." She shakes her head and stomps her feet again, her father was quickly losing his temper "(Y/n) Sallow did not raise you this way, now apologize to Ms. Clara this instance or you'll never see that Peggy doll again!" His father's voice was sharp and serious. Her blood ran cold, her father has never spoken to her like this. With unsteady legs she holds her threatening tears back "I-I'm," she was unable to finish her sentence as her tears take over. "I'm sorry Ms. Clara for how I acted. I don't know what has come over me," wrapping her small body around her maid's leg she continues to apologize to her through all her messy tears. Feeling regret "I must apologize to my Daisy, I am sorry for how I spoke to you." Taking her father's apology she too wraps her small body around her father, giving him a bear hug.  
  
Edward carries his daughter to the carriage as his wife follows close behind. Putting her down, his daughter sits next to him as Mary sits in front of them. "I'm gonna miss it here," Mary states as she flattens her dress from all the wrinkles "my queen," her husband starts "you two will enjoy North America, it's very different from our amazing kingdom. Everything is new there and mass production of goods has been booming. We will have everything we have ever wanted." This causes his daughter to smile "like a kitty?" She gasps as her legs swing back and forth with excitement. He nods and strokes her hair as her mother shakes her head "(Y/n), you know mommy cannot handle such a creature," she says inferring her allergy to cat hair. This causes her daughter to frown "we can always get a naked one." Her father laughs at his daughter's attempt to pronounce the word naked.  
As the carriage starts to move, Edward's Daisy could not seem to keep her mouth from babbling all the questions in her mind. Her mother sighed as she stuck her head out the window to get fresh air for her burning headache as her father nodded his head and listened to his babbling toddler. "(Y/n)," her mother calls as her daughter pauses her question to listen to her. "When we get on the boat let's play the game of silence, no talking until sundown alright?" Her daughter nods as she loves playing games with her mother "if you can do it, your father and I will get you that pussy-cat, okay?" Daisy squeaks and nods her head.  
Once the family arrived to their fancy big boat the little Daisy's eyes lit up, unlike her mama and papa she has never seen a boat in her life; whenever her father left to take trips to the Americas he always left in the early morning to avoid the pain of seeing his only daughter see him go. Edward smiled at seeing his Daisy excited for her future. "This will be our new home?" She asked, amusement in her eyes. "Only temporary," her father said as he helped the small lady up the large stairs. Mary covered her mouth and inhaled the salty air, her stomach was twisting and turning with worry along with sickness. It's late summer of 1845. A much older Clara comes in holding a medium size blue and white dress. Daisy sits on her bed, hands on her lap as her heart raced with anxiety. She knocks on the door so her mistress could hear her arriving. "Clara," the young 10 year old breathes as she straightens herself. "Have the other ladies bathed you already?" She nods her head as she prepares herself for Clara to prepare her for the supper. "I can feel your heart runnin' miss (Y/n)." She takes a deep breath in as Clara tightens her lace "mother has been preparing for their arrival for months now, and what if something goes wrong Clara, I think I'll faint." She looks over to her maid for guidance. "Nothing will go wrong, and even if it were to you could easily escape with their young boy," Clara states as she finishes up the last bits of the dress. "He is 6, he probably barely knows how to barely ride a horse." Clara laughs and she brushes out her brown hair. "And you m'lady are 10, there's no difference there." Her lips curl into a slight frown at the thought that her maid saw her equal to a 6 year old. As Clara finishes up her hair she walks over to her large body length mirror. "You look stunning my dear," Clara tells her as she walks behind Daisy. "It's tight," she comments trying to lessen up the tight place. Clara shoo's her hand away. "It's as loose as I could get it." There was a knock at the door "how's my beautiful Daisy looking?" Her father ask as he enters his daughter’s bed chamber. Clara bows towards her master and looks towards the young lady "she looks magnificent in the dress you brought her sire." Edward smiles at this comment proud of how beautiful his daughter looked in the dress he had commissioned for her. "Now we must hurry before we are too late for them to arrive," Clara informs them as she guides Daisy to the living area. Her mother stood there, proudly with her hands on her front, patiently waiting for the guest to arrive. "You are late," her voice is stern as she watches her daughter and husband stand next to her "I expected better from both of you. Mostly you (Y/n)." She goes back to her original position "was your mind focused on one of those silly tales again?" She adds. Straightening out the wrinkles in her blue and white striped dress she responds to her mother's question in a calming manner "no mother." And so they waited until the door opened "The Styles, the Sallow," the raider dressed in all black attire introduces the two families. Mary is the first to go and hugs the new arriving guest. "Long time no see Edward," Robert says as he opens his arms wide to hug his companion. He laughs "we saw each other two months ago." They both laugh, the women share a bow Harold tugs at his mother's dress. "You guys haven't met since he was a little baby." Mary pushes her child forward "Harold this is (Y/n)." Her sentence was cut short by Daisy. "Hello Harold." She can see her mother glare at her through the corner of her eye, she bit her cheek, she would get a real scolding for doing that once doors were shut. Harold looked at the girl's hand and shook his head, his mother quickly interrupted the two "Harold is a very shy boy but do not fret he will warm up quickly to you." His mother smiled at the family as she held her son's shoulders slightly squeezing to calm her anxiety. "Do not worry (Y/n) was just like him when she was her age." Her daughter opens her mouth to object but her mother quickly pinches her side to shut her up. "Now children run along, (Y/n) will show you around our beautiful home won't you my daisy?" She nods "sure will papa," she adds. Edward nods and shu's them away as the adults head towards the entertainment room. "So how was your trip here?" Her hair sways in the wind as the children walk out in the field. Harold does not answer. "Do you even know how to speak? Maybe you are like those street kids..." "I can speak!" He interrupts as his tiny hands turn into fists. "Then why don't you answer my question?" No answer "Clara says that proper gentlemen speak to a lady when asked a question." No answer. "And you aren't answering, which means you're improper." The boy takes a deep breath. "I'm not improper." "Prove it then," she challenged. "I do not need to prove anything to you." Daisy quickly becomes frustrated and stops in her footsteps. She gazes over the lilies her mother planted not long ago. "Does your mother also like flowers?" Harold nods "all ladies like flowers," he states matter-of-factly. "Miss Clara doesn't like flowers and she's a lady." She looks over to the shorter boy. "She's not a lady, she's a servant." "All servants are ladies!" Her voice raises and she quickly apologizes, they both quickly grow silent. An awkward tension grows between the 2 youths, Daisy stares at her heels and makes a face of disgust when she sees the amount of dirt her white shoes have picked up. "Why does your father call you Daisy isn't your real name (Y/n)?" “Huh?” Harold repeats himself as Daisy stands in shock, surprised that the boy asked any type of question. Her back straightens as she stares back at her mother's lilies to calm down her quick heart. "Father says that he had a dream, a beautiful girl slept in a bed of daisies," She tells him smiling to herself as she remembers the tale. "So he just saw a girl sleeping and he chose that as your nickname?" "Father said he felt something good about her, there was something special to that girl. And so once he awoke I was born, and he thought of it as a perfect name to give me," she finishes the tale tucking her hair behind her ear as the wind blows furosily. “But mother did not like such a name and said that a young lady of class should be named properly and not by some random dream.” "He sounds like a lunatic." She quickly spun around, causing her dress to dance in the wind "you believe my father is crazed?" She asked him and Harold didn't reply, as his mistake was becoming quite clear "the man that you so called crazed runs the biggest iron factory in the world, without my father yours would be a beggar on the streets!" Her eyes widen as her words replay inside her head, she attempts to apologize but quickly shuts down as guilt takes over her senses. "We are equal now," Harold states, turning his body over to the lilies (Y/n) was previously looking at. "What?" "We both said something we shouldn't have, we are equal," he tells her, walking closer to the girl. "Equal?" Clara words sang through her head "I am older than you, we are not equal," her words were vicious, Harold turned his head towards her. "If you truly were older you wouldn't say such an improper thing." He smiles to himself. "I'm…." She stops herself seeing what he just did. A light giggle leaves from the insides of her which soon turned into a full laughter. "You're clever," she tells him as she starts to head back inside her home. "I've been told that a lot actually." Her follows close behind a smile painted on his thin lips.

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the story will be posted on wattpad simply look my username up it's _Luvrs_ to see how this story unfolds.  
> Side note was thinking about putting the whole series up here but then I thought against it because I wanna keep my AO3 to specifically short stories or stories that I have that I've never finished.


End file.
